


Do it For Him

by loverboypog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Euskara
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverboypog/pseuds/loverboypog
Summary: Tommy practices fighting with techno, preparing for the final disc war.Kinda a song fic! Song is Do It For Her from Steven Universe.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Do it For Him

The cool breeze made Tommy’s hair sway ever so slightly. His grip tightened on his sword, waiting for technoblade. The sun was starting to rise over the trees. He was early, too eager to spar and practice with his dad’s friend. As the minutes pass he thought about the war that has barely started. The threats he was giving about his best friend and brother. The nights the two teens stayed clinging together, too afraid to lose one another. 

The Blade arrived setting down a duffel bag full of armor and equipment. The sun now slight over the trees. The grass was still wet with morning due. “You ready?” The pink haired man asked. Tommy turned around and smiled. He was going to learn to fight, he was going to learn how to keep Tubbo safe. 

It started off with simple, “Keep your stance wide. Keep your body lowered,” the taller reminded Tommy as he swung his wooden sword above his head. Tommy moved his feet farther apart. Techno tried to knock the blonde off his feet, which he did. 

Tommy hit the ground hard on his back. Techno disarmed the boy with his own sword. “Balance is key, always keep your eyes on me.” The pinkette huffed, he let out a hand to help the teen up. Tommy got up and grabbed his sword again. Getting back into the stance he was in before but more in tacked this time. 

Techno swung again. Once again disarming Tommy. “Concentrate, don’t you want him to live!?” He shouted. Tommy thought of his best friend, how damaged and fragile he was. How he wouldn’t be here without Tommy. How Tommy wouldnt be here without him, Tubbo. 

The sun now starting to set. Hours of fighting and practicing was paying off. Tommy disarmed techno and pushed him to the ground. Tommy smiled to himself, putting a hand out to help techno up. Techno hot up himself. He slapped Tommy on his back, proud of him for what he has accomplished. 

Over the hill watched tubbo with a picnic basket, waiting for Tommy to be finished so they can eat and head home. Tommy turned to look at the brunette. He smiled. “What dream doesn’t know is that when you live for someone you’re prepared to die.” Techno stood next to Tommy, watching tubbo as he waved at the two tallers. “Are you willing to die for him Tommy? 

Tommy didn’t take his eyes off tubbo. Without hesitation he stated, “yes, I’m willing to lose everything to keep him safe.” 

Techno looked at the teen, “go ahead, go eat and get some rest. We will come back here tomorrow and practice again.” Tommy looked up and the pinkette. He was taking his hair out of the braid it was in. Techno grabbed his equipment and packed up. “I can tell you love him. Don’t lose him.” He said as they went their separate ways. Techno to his snowy base and Tommy up the hill to see his friend. 


End file.
